One Last Time
by Altoire
Summary: Dunia tak mengijinkan mereka bersama. Bukanlah sesuatu yang benar bila mereka mencoba mempertahankan hubungan mereka. "Sekali lagi, Harry. Setelah itu aku berjanji akan membiarkanmu pergi." DraRry Fanfiction


Keduanya terdiam. Tak ada yang berani lagi untuk berbicara setelah pembicaraan berat tadi selesai. Hanya terdengar suara-suara aktivitas orang lain di sekitar mereka.

Kafe tempat keduanya bertemu tidak terlalu ramai. Mereka sengaja memilih kafe yang ada di kawasan _muggle_ untuk menghindari penganggu dan wartawan semacam Rita Skeeter untuk membicarakan masalah yang sedang terjadi di antara keduanya.

Pemuda bersurai pirang keperakan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah cangkir _machiatto_ yang baru ia sesap separuhnya. Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya lagi lebih memilih untuk ikut diam sembari kedua tangannya saling meremas satu sama lain.

Keduanya masih belum ingin berucap, masih sibuk dengan jalan pikiran masing-masing. Draco Malfoy—nama pemuda bersurai pirang keperakan itu—yang pertama kali mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapan matanya tampak sendu. Satu tangannya terangkat meraih kedua tangan pemuda di depannya sekaligus lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Berpisah," suara rendah milik pemuda bermarga Malfoy menggelitik saraf indra pendengar lawan bicaranya. "Harry, kau ingin... kita berpisah?" suara itu memang terdengar amat lirih, tapi nada ketidaksetujuan terdengar jelas oleh si lawan bicara.

Harry Potter mengigit bibir bawahnya terlalu keras hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Setidaknya sakit secara fisik jauh lebih baik dibanding sakit batin yang akan dialaminya mulai malam ini. Sungguh, ia sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Sejak Ron dan Hermione tahu hubungan tidak sehatnya dengan Malfoy. Sejak keluarga Weasley yang menanyakan kabar hubungannya dengan Ginny.

Beberapa bulan ini terasa begitu berat bagi Harry. Ia sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa pengakuan cinta Draco Malfoy dan jawabannya sendiri tak akan berbuah manis. Begitu pula dengan Draco, ia sudah tahu hubungannya dengan Harry Potter tak akan pernah mendapatkan restu orangtuanya.

Harry masih ingat dengan jelas saat orangtua Draco mengunjunginya tiga hari yang lalu. Lucius dan Narcissa menanyakan hubungannya dengan Draco setelah mendengar desas-desus miring bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari teman. Harry tak menjawabnya, ia melihat Lucius hanya diam sedangkan Narcissa menangis sesenggukkan.

 _"Kami tak pernah membencimu, Harry. Terlebih setelah kau bersaksi untuk persidangan kami. Kami menyanyangimu dan juga Draco. Kami tak masalah jika saja salah satu di antara kalian adalah perempuan. Tetapi kalian berdua sama-sama lelaki,"_ suara Narcissa saat itu masih ia ingat dengan jelas sampai hari ini.

 _"Harry, bukan kami membencimu. Kami hanya ingin keluarga Malfoy memiliki penerus yang sah. Begitu pula dengan dirimu. Kami yakin kedua orangtuamu tentu ingin kau memiliki penerus keluarga Potter. Kau dan Draco berada di posisi yang sama, Harry."_

 _"Aku... dan Draco tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Kami akan mengakhirinya. Sungguh. Aku berjanji akan mengakhirinya."_

Harry merasakan genggaman di tangannya mengerat. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap manik keabuan yang biasanya selalu berkilat jahil, dingin, angkuh, dan penuh cinta tergantikan satu tatapan sendu yang penuh perasaan yang Harry sungguh tak kuasa untuk menerjemahkannya.

"Maaf," gumaman lirih itulah yang mampu keluar dari bibir Harry. Ia ingin meminta maaf atas segalanya kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 **One Last Time © Ryuu AkaKuro**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

 **Character: Harry. P, Draco. M**

* * *

Draco Malfoy tidak pernah tahu jika perasaan benci kepada Harry Potter setelah uluran tangannya ditolak akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Ia tak pernah tahu sejak kapan ia mulai jatuh dalam pesona Potter muda. Yang ia tahu, ia selalu memperhatikannya dan sejak perang besar melawan Voldemort hubungannya dengan Harry Potter membaik. Sampai akhirnya hubungan musuh berubah status menjadi kekasih.

"Katakan bahwa kau sedang bercanda," genggaman tangan Draco makin menguat seolah memaksa Harry untuk mengatakan hal yang diinginkannya.

"Tidak, Draco. Maafkan aku."

Genggaman tangan Draco melemah. Ia menarik tangannya, mengepalkannya kuat-kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Suara gemeletuk pelan terdengar—menunjukkan seorang Draco Malfoy mulai kehilangan kendali atas emosinya.

Sampai keheningan lagi-lagi mengisi tiap celah di sekitar mereka, membuat keduanya kehilangan orientasi waktu untuk beberapa saat. Suara denting jam terdengar dan salah seorang pegawai di kafe itu menyadarkan keduanya dari pikiran masing-masing.

"Maaf, kami sudah akan tutup."

"Ah, ya, maaf. Kami akan segera pergi."

.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan tanpa membicarakan apapun. Hanya kedua tangan yang saling bergandengan yang menjadi interaksi kecil di antara keduanya.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang."

Hingga Harry sadar bahwa keduanya sudah berdiri di depan Black Manor—yang diwariskan oleh Sirius padanya. Harry tak tahu dan tak mau tahu bagaimana ia dan Draco Malfoy sudah berada di dalam kamarnya dengan posisi saling memeluk.

Manik hijaunya menatap lurus ke arah manik abu di hadapannya sebelum terpejam saat Draco memajukan bibirnya untuk mengecup pelan kening Harry. Kecupan itu perlahan turun, melewati kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup, hidung, lalu bibirnya.

Tak ada nafsu dalam ciuman itu. Tak ada lumatan yang terlalu dalam. Hanya ada penyatuan yang biasanya terasa manis menjadi pahit saat ini. Penyatuan yang membuat keduanya masing-masing tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka berkecamuk.

Draco Malfoy melepaskan bibirnya tanpa menjauhkan tubuhnya. Tatapannya tertuju ke arah sudut mata Harry yang mulai meneteskan buliran-buliran bening. Kedua tangan Draco yang masih memerangkap kedua pipinya menghapus pelan buliran yang terjatuh itu.

"Aku tahu Mother menemuimu." Draco menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Harry. "Aku tahu kau tak pernah ingin berpisah denganku."

Harry hanya diam saja. Ia tak ingin menjawabnya. Ia tak bisa. Ia bahkan tak ingin membuka matanya untuk melihat wajah Draco saat ini.

"Katakan padaku, Harry. Katakan bahwa aku benar."

Hening.

"Aku bisa meninggalkan segalanya. Jika aku tak bisa berada di dunia sihir, aku bisa pergi ke dunia _muggle_ asal bersamamu."

"Tidak bisa, Draco. Aku..."

"Katakan kau tak akan pernah pergi dariku, Harry."

" _No_ , Draco. Jangan bersikap egois. Sejak awal... kita seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa apa yang kita lakukan bukanlah hal yang benar."

"Persetan dengan segala kebenaran yang kau maksud! Kau tak mencintai gadis Weasley itu. Kau tak akan menikahinya."

"Maaf," Harry membuka kelopak matanya. Tatapan sendu yang penuh rasa sakit menjadi pemandangan yang diterima kornea matanya.

"Kau merasa melakukan hal yang salah denganku?" suara berat itu kembali melemah.

"Tidak. Aku hanya... Kita... Kita tak bisa seperti ini terus, Draco. Dunia tak akan pernah mengijinkan kita melakukan hal ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tak akan menghancurkan keluargamu sendiri dengan keinginan egoismu. Kau tak bisa membuat Aunt Narcissa menangis dan Uncle Lucius kehilangan harapannya darimu. Kau tak bisa—."

"Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku bahwa kau sebenarnya tak ingin berpisah denganku. Kau menangis."

"Draco..." Harry mengecup bibir di hadapannya sekilas sebelum kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Kita memiliki tanggung jawab yang sama. Kau dan aku sama-sama anak tunggal. Kita tak mungkin terus menjadi egois."

"Tapi aku tak bisa."

"Draco, _listen_. Kau akan memiliki kehidupan barumu dengan Greengrass dan aku akan memiliki kehidupan baruku dengan Ginny. Tapi yakinlah satu hal, kau... perasaanku padamu... tak akan menghilang begitu saja."

" _I love you_ , Harry."

" _I love you, too_ ,"

Draco menarik tubuh Harry mendekat padanya. Menjatuhkan dirinya dan Harry ke ranjang empuk di belakang mereka.

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Harry. Biarkan aku memelukmu sepanjang malam ini. Sekali lagi, Harry. Biarkan aku merasakan hangat dan aroma tubuhmu untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah itu aku berjanji. Aku berjanji akan membiarkanmu pergi. Aku janji, Harry," suara rendah Malfoy dan nafas hangatnya masih amat terasa di lehernya.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Dua belas tahun berlalu begitu saja. Dunia sihir Inggris tak menunjukkan tanda darurat adanya Death Eaters. Pekerjaan Harry sendiri sebagai seorang auror menjadi tak sesulit pada awalnya karena masih adanya beberapa Death Eaters yang berusaha untuk membalaskan kematian tuan mereka. Ia sudah menikah dengan Ginny Weasley dan membuatnya mendapatkan tiga penerus keluarganya.

Sedangkan Draco Malfoy memilih untuk tinggal di Perancis dan memenuhi permintaan orangtuanya untuk menikahi Astoria Greengrass yang menhasilkan satu penerus laki-laki untuk keluarganya. Meskipun begitu, ia tahu ia tetap tak akan bisa mencintai Astoria seperti ia mencintai Harry.

Hingga kini keduanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain di peron ¾ stasiun King Cross untuk mengantar anak mereka masing-masing. Pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama tidak saling tahu keadaan masing-masing.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Potter," sapa Draco sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang kali ini langsung disambut oleh tangan Harry.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Malfoy. Kau tampak sangat baik saat ini," sudut bibir Harry terangkat sedikit menampilkan senyum rapuh miliknya.

"Tak sebaik saat bersama denganmu," balas Draco.

Tak ada yang tahu. Tak ada yang pernah tahu bahwa pertemuan antara sang Pahlawan Dunia Sihir dengan sang mantan Death Eaters ini bukanlah pertemuan biasa antara teman lama. Tak ada pula yang pernah tahu bahwa ada suatu ikatan khusus dalam hati mereka masing-masing saat ini. Karena hanya mereka yang tahu bagaimana sulitnya saling mencintai tetapi tak bisa saling memiliki.

"Aku bahagia bertemu denganmu lagi, Draco."

"Akan lebih membahagiakan lagi jika kita bisa bersama. Bagiku, bahagia hanya sesederhana itu."

.

"Dad!"

"Father!"

Dan dua panggilan itu berhasil membuat keduanya melepaskan genggaman mereka. Mereka sempat bertukar lirikan sebelum saling tersenyum lagi.

"Perasaanku padamu masih belum berubah, Potter."

"Begitu pula denganku, Malfoy."

Setelah saling mengangguk keduanya mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berlawanan. Menuju keluarga mereka masing-masing. Kembali ke kehidupan yang harus mereka jalani saat ini.

* * *

Di sini karakternya OOC sekali yah

Maafkan sayaaa~

Fict ini terbuat begitu saja setelah saya dengerin lagunya Ariana Grande yang One Last Time. Kepikir gitu kalo Draco ngomong ke Harry bagian yang ini: "Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart. All I really care is you wake up in my arms."

Tapi malah jadinya begini, huhuhu saya jadi sedih

But terima kasih untuk yang sudah bersedia mampir ke sini apalagi buat yang sudah mau review ^^


End file.
